


A Soul at the White Heat

by ogawaryoko



Series: Humid Translation [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Sexual Assault
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock去追查他最重要的案子，John在等待他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soul at the White Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mid0nz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid0nz/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Soul at the White Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881264) by [mid0nz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid0nz/pseuds/mid0nz). 



当然，他们没再谈过这件事。因为隔天下午John走进厨房问Sherlock愿不愿意和他谈谈，后者则根本没从显微镜上抬头就回答说不。

于是John说：“那好吧，我明白了。看你方便。等你想谈的时候，我还会在这儿。”他的两根食指都指着自己的脚下地面。

Sherlock考虑了一会儿，觉得就现在情况而言，如果John去客厅会更好。于是他朝那个方向猛挥手，然后继续埋头调整目镜。

好吧，John心想。进展还行。去“那儿”不代表“去死”，“滚出公寓”，“从我面前消失”。那可是客厅。所以John就往客厅走去，坐下来等待，等待，等待，直到思绪开始乱飘。

没过多久John就想起，耐性，可不是自己的长处。所以他打算站起来伸个懒腰去一趟洗手间。然而，一将重量放在左腿，它就整个抽筋了。真是痛得撕心裂肺。John双手抱膝尖叫起来。摔倒之前他脑海里只有一个名字，“Sherlock”。

“Sherlock！”John大喊，“Sherlock！”

Sherlock举起一个小小的，黑色的，没有盖子的玻璃瓶，在水银灯光线下眯眼看看里面的东西，思考了一会儿。他往手心里抖了两颗药片，再倒上一杯水，走到John身边。

“给你丹曲林，John。肌松剂。”

John的腿再度抽筋，他叫了半天，直到Sherlock小声道歉说这是因为昨晚给他注射导致的后遗症。他道歉？这才叫人尴尬，John想着。他忍着剧痛挣扎坐起身，接过Sherlock手里的水和肌松药，说了谢谢以后吞下药片。随后是沉默的几分钟。他还站不起来，也不晓得该说什么。

对于John既安然无恙又无法动弹的事实感到满意（特别是后面那个），Sherlock转身从门后取下他的大衣和围巾，就那样出了公寓。绝妙的时机，再晚一刻，John大概就能想出话题来了。

——————

接下来好几天John都没有Sherlock的消息。他发的短信也毫无回音。在Sherlock消失的第四天夜里，Greg开始断断续续地给John发短信，表示Sherlock基本安全（意即，Sherlock概念里的“安全”）。这让John在公寓里又呆了一天。等到第五天晚上，尽管想方设法分散注意力，John却没法把心思从自己的老二，以及他曾企图对Sherlock的所作所为，还有那悲惨的后果上收回。他忘不了那一刻的火热。在地板上。在这里。

地板。地板。为什么他没想到地板？Sherlock给他注射的奇怪玩意儿还有点后遗症，他还有些僵硬，不过John仍然双手和双膝着地，在地毯上嗅闻Sherlock的费洛蒙痕迹。他觉得自己跟老色鬼没两样，但同时又只是个饥渴的小鬼头。他告诉自己这都是为了尊重Sherlock的愿望。

“你得了解我，了解我的气息，品尝我，记住我的味道……你要知道我是什么样的，John。然后你才能保护我……优秀的alpha都会那样。你是个优秀的alpha士兵。”

的确就是那样。来自诺森波兰第五步兵团的John Watson军医，一个优秀的alpha士兵，履行着职责。啊哈。找到了。若不清楚位置，没有在那天夜里留下回忆，John就不可能闻出来。但一旦找到了目标和方位，John就捕捉到了它。Sherlock的……Sherlock的东西。Sherlock的气息。这气息将会被John储存在记忆里留待后日回味。即使能装进瓶中挂在脖子里，也不过如此。

——————

第六天夜晚。Greg已经好几个小时没个John联络。晚上8：47，John的耐心完全消磨完毕，他直接给Sherlock发消息：

“就算刮着台风我也能找到你。”——JHW

答复立刻到来。

“我相信。”——SH

“只要你需要我，我就会来找你。只要你说一声。但我永远不会逼迫你。”——JHW

“你担心我把你和以前侵犯我的人混为一谈。”——SH

“要阻止我和你结合，你不得不给我上麻药！”——JHW

“你是个alpha，John。有alpha的本能。但你不是他们。你不是那种变态。”——SH

“我什么都愿意为你做。你想要我为你做什么？”——JHW

“不要打搅我。暂且等我。案子很复杂。Lestrade会与你保持联系。”——SH

John无比渴望想听见Sherlock的声音，想亲口对他告白。但他只是将某句誓言般的说辞重复了一遍。

“看你方便。等你准备好了，我就在这儿。你知道。”——JHW

三分钟后他收到最后一条回复。

“谢谢你，John。”——SH

John艰难地度过接下来三周。在医院的工作冗长又乏味，Lestrade给他发短信甚至让他形成了某种反射机制。只要手机一震他体内就会涌起一波期待和希望，然后只要Lestrade的短信上写“同前”，他就立刻被愁云惨雾笼罩。同前。同前。同前。没有Sherlock的日复一日。时间流逝。白白地流逝。

John知道时光虚度是什么感觉，待在一个此刻还充满美好的地方，眼里却望着丑陋不堪的未来。他了解半夜从噩梦中惊醒的痛苦，身处地狱般的麻木中，愿意付出一切代价换得平和。即使渴求想要靠近另一个人，想要与他结合，却只能摧毁他，焚烧殆尽。所以John会等待Sherlock。他愿意等。

“同前。”——GL

“同前。”——GL

“同前。”——GL

————

那天夜里在公园发生的事永远铭刻在Sherlock记忆里，但并没有过多地占据他的思绪——没有直白的语言，没有醒目的画面，没有清晰的声音，没有熟稔的花纹，也没有留在脑海里的气息。他所能回忆的东西是全然的杂乱，无法区分也无法辨识；是违背理智的，原始的恐惧，疯狂，谬误和侮辱。

如果那夜是一本书，就是由一字不识的人写成的、立刻会被丢进下水道的作品。最后一章将被撕碎又胡乱粘合，顺序颠倒，唯有关键的一页消失无踪。

Sherlock至今未找出真相。他所能接触到的全部证据就是自己血肉模糊的回忆，一堆厚得不能再厚的医疗记录，那些既不愿看更不愿观察的蠢蛋写下的警方报告。他配合了全部的治疗过程和法律手续，但他仍无法亲自调查这件事。

仿佛都是顺理成章的事。顺理成章地，Sherlock尖锐的推理化为John写下的通俗的故事。顺理成章地，Sherlock是侦探，而John是他的博客作者。

当Sherlock因某一段快乐的回忆而微笑时，John会在键盘上艰难地寻找某一个字母。“你他妈是这个星球上使用X字母最多的英国人。”John在Sherlock偷乐的时候骂道。

那次袭击最令Sherlock屈辱的，并非他是那残暴侵犯的受害者这一事实；而是他无法去亲自侦破这个案子。他要怎么指望John能明白他的心情，哪怕一点点？

如果Sherlock允许，John会努力。但首先John就会告诉Sherlock，那天的事完全不是他的错。“幸好没有更糟。”某次当John以为Sherlock睡着了的时候曾经说过，“幸好他们当中没有人和你真正结合，否则你反而会成为他们的奴隶，Sherlock。”John在一片昏暗中说。

是John的这份恐惧让Sherlock顿悟。

啊啊，John，我的生命之光。

警局的人都只是单纯地认为Sherlock的omega荷尔蒙诱发了alpha们对他的侵犯。Sherlock将这个看法当作事实接受了。谬误！谬误！谬误！Sherlock先放弃了自己，其他人才放弃了他。所有的人，除了John。

只有真正的变态才会对Sherlock做出那样的暴行。但如果那些变态是alpha，是被Sherlock的荷尔蒙迷倒的alpha？一个alpha会与他的猎物结合。血淋淋的事实。那些侵犯Sherlock的人不是alpha。他们，全是残忍的beta。

Lestrade是否察觉这一点？难道这就是他愧疚的根源？对自己性别种族的潜意识的羞耻感，对beta所犯下的难以言喻的罪行的羞愧？Lestrade，天生具有正义感的Lestrade，是个猎手。他没有alpha那样的嗅觉和追踪本能，但只要找对方向他就能抽丝剥茧找到祸根，把他们逮捕，收集证据将他们送上法庭，给他们定罪。所以，从未与任何人谈起那次事件的Sherlock决定给Lestrade一个礼物，给他一份自己终于归纳出的，全部的供述。

Greg坚持要Mycroft作为取证时的旁听。Sherlock向他们两人描述那夜，所能回忆起的每一个细节，每一点看法。他花了27分42秒。当他的叙述终于结尾，Greg便沉着脸点点头，立即回到他的办公桌上开始在警方资料库里检索Beta嫌疑犯。

Lestrade的离开等于放任Sherlock与Mycroft自由。他们兄弟之间的亲情似乎早已转淡，但Mycroft仍然把手搭上Sherlock的肩膀，向他露出最温和的表情。他轻声对Sherlock念了两段诗——两段他的弟弟从小就钟爱的诗。

“你敢不敢看一个处于白热状态的灵魂？  
　 那就进门里去蹲着吧——  
　　 红——是火的通常颜色——  
　　 但是在那鲜艳的矿石  
　　 已经战胜了火焰的各种条件时，  
　　 它就抖动着离开锻炉  
　　 没有了颜色，只剩下  
　　 未经香膏涂抹过的旺火发出的光……”

Mycroft能料到Sherlock无法忍受沉默，他无法忍受诗句在这里中断，徒留语焉不详的沉默。令他宽慰的是Sherlock还有勇气继续背诵下去，背诵这首如此巧妙地隐喻Sherlock在这个世界中深陷困境的诗。

“最小的村庄也有它的铁匠  
　　 他那铁砧发出的均匀的震响  
　　 象征着那在里面无声地用力牵引的  
　　 精密度更高的锻炉  
　　 在提炼那些已经不耐烦的矿石时  
　　 使用了铁锤和旺火  
　　 直到那预先规定下的光  
　　 摈弃了锻炉——”

Sherlock通常是个理智的人。他也许永远不会原谅Mycroft，但那无法阻挡他承认对方也有睿智的时刻。白热，是净化，令人超脱的力量。普通人类只能感知字面意义。白热的火焰需要在一个安全的地方燃烧，需要一个有技巧又温柔的人来呵护。

Sherlock需要一个铁匠。Sherlock需要他的alpha。

整整三天，Sherlock沉浸在这条真理中。他斟酌着考虑着，到最后结论永远只有一个。一个决定。一个普通又不普通的决定。

“我要与John Hamish Watson结合。”

——

那是周五的下午。John象之前每一天那样一成不变地回到贝克街。他怀着某种期望用钥匙打开门。小提琴独奏。贝多芬，Emperor Concerto，第二章，Adagio un poco mosso。John缓慢地闭着眼睛，跟着音乐上楼。走到门边时他终于镇定下来。祈祷的奇迹出现了。Sherlock的气息弥漫在221b。

John踏入客厅，看到他这辈子所见过（闻到过）的最美丽的男人正在演奏最动听的乐曲。John的心情好像象一个迫不及待的医生经过漫长的等待终于看见患者病情好转的那刻。他又停了几分钟，擦拭不自觉地流出的泪，最终，乐曲的尾音也消散在这沉淀的空气中。

Sherlock一手持琴一手持弓，慢慢转身面对John。他面对的是一个沉浸在爱河里的alpha士兵。他的眼睛好亮。

“Sherlock。”John只能说出这一句话。

“显而易见。”Sherlock回答。

“Sherlock。”John又说。

“是我。那是我的名字没错。”Sherlock用那亮晶晶的双眼望着天。

“Sherlock。你……你回来了。”John结巴。

“显而易见。”Sherlock回答。

“而且……呃……你进入了自然热潮期。因为没有用抑制剂。”John发现了。

“显而易见！说点有智商的话好吗，John。”Sherlock说。

John绕着Sherlock转了一圈，双眼饥渴地盯着他。转到第四圈后John抬头，擦掉眼泪，闭上眼，深呼吸。

“有智商？我是个未结合的alpha，被你的omega热潮期荷尔蒙笼罩着。我的勃起已经不太听话了。在接下来14分钟里我有98%可能性到达高潮。你还要我多有智商？”John粗着嗓子说。他的耐心已经几乎殆尽。

“你需要我，John。”

“Sherlock Holmes，是你需要我。我马上就来占有你。并且会永远地占有你。”

Sherlock把提琴和琴弓放在茶几上。侦探先生总是，总是要成为那个拍板定论，下最后决定的人。但他的声音与其说高傲，不如说更为顺从。

“对此，我深信不疑。”

Sherlock解开西服，解开衬衫袖扣。他朝John抛了个媚眼带着似有若无的微笑越过他走向卧室。进门后他开始准备自己，打算向John展现出最美妙的姿态。John守着，蹲在门后，为alpha本性中开始膨胀的骄傲感而血脉贲张。

当Sherlock打开卧室的门，他全身上下已经都是汗，嘴角带笑。他的分身充血硬挺着，两腿间都是滑腻的体液。他圆润结实的臀部并不紧张，只是在等待。他的瞳孔也很大，嘴唇是淫靡的粉，声音中带着喘息。Sherlock手上抓着一把保险套，全数丢在仍然蹲在门边的John身上。

“准备好，John Watson。”Sherlock要求到，“我发情了。我们要干整整一礼拜。”他慢慢后退，让眼前欲火中烧的alpha站起来。

John立刻释放自己的勃起。鞋子，袜子，长裤，内裤。别的东西都变得朦胧。只有性器在追逐那个热源。John脑子里只有操他，操他，操他，射满他，占有他。

“慢一点儿，大兵，”Sherlock笑着，“相信我，Captain Watson。你会想要回味这一次的。”

“Sher……我错了，我一开始就错了。我……我需要……”

“嘘，John。我知道。我知道你需要什么。你也知道我想要的。那是我们心照不宣的东西。你准备好了吗？”

“上帝啊，好了。”

“我？只要我？”

“只要你，Sherlock。”

“我也只要你，我的John。你好像都说不出话了。很好。那么就让我来说。我发情的时候可多话了。你想让我怀孕，对吗？”

“是的！不，不，我……”

“那永远不可能发生。你还想要我吗？”

“是的Sherlock，求你！”

“不准再求我。到床上来，John。”

“好。”

——————

“准备一场盛大的狂欢吧，John。嘘——我知道。我知道。你想听我的誓言，对不对？想听我用很低很低的声音向你发誓。那么我们就开始吧。”

Sherlock把John推到床上，骑着他的腿。

“你是一个alpha，我是一个omega。我们的结合是一种堕落，又是一种神圣。”

Sherlock弯腰舔掉John分身顶端的前液。他的手伸到自己腿间，沾染了爱液。花蜜。

“你会用你粗壮饱满的东西取悦我。你会在我体内成结，把我撑满。”

Sherlock把保险套戴在John的分身上，他舔着咬着结部的位置。John往他嘴里挺身。Sherlock后退，微笑，跪坐起来。

“你相信上帝，John。但我不信。你会认为我的体内是天堂，而我只要求完整。想让我现在就包裹住你吗？”

John点头。Sherlock伸出手，右手撑在床头，左手握着John，对准，慢慢地慢慢地下降。他的身体纳入了John，直到根部，直到Sherlock坐在了John的腰上。他收紧括约肌。

“好了。你已经得到我了，John。”

John紧紧闭上眼。咬着牙。Sherlock抬起腰但John也跟着挺动。他无法想象和Sherlock分离这件事。

“无论何时何地，无论何种方式，只要你想，就能得到我。我绝不会问为什么。”

Sherlock又坐回去。John拉扯Sherlock的头发，Sherlock笑了。

“用力点，John。你可以干得更好。”

John报复他，John去拉他的耻毛，还笑。Sherlock拍掉他的手身体开始起伏。

“我会成为你眼里最无与伦比的疯狂的天才。也会是你最大的麻烦。”

Sherlock舔着手指，然后按上John的口角。John舔着，咬着。温柔的力道。

“我会骗你的。会经常骗你。假的，真的，假的。”

他们一起笑，他们做爱，节奏那么慢，那么慢，他们呻吟。

“我会需要你开枪，John。”

Sherlock弯着腰让John抽插。

“会有案子。很多很多谋杀案。”

John呻吟，他把Sherlock的头发从眼前拨开。Sherlock扭过头动作加快了。

“我会带你去任何地方，只要你跟着我。”

John扶住Sherlock的腰，另一手抚摸他的背，蜻蜓点水一样。

“我将成为一座冰冷的雕像，是你可望不可即的存在。”

Sherlock抬起身体时John的手指划过他的臀缝进入腿间。Sherlock忍耐着，让他的手指沾满爱液，随后才继续沉下身体，起伏。床在吱吱作响。John舔着手指，然后把其余的抹到Sherlock的分身上，看着那个部位湿润发亮的样子。

“我保证会听话，不过会继续自行其是。”

John把湿润的手指伸到Sherlock嘴边。Sherlock舔舐它们。John，迷醉地，触摸Sherlock的牙齿。

“我的火焰是白热的，你会封存它。”

Sherlock摇散一头湿发。他开始喘息。John的手指划过Sherlock的胸口。

“我会抱住熟睡的你，John。”

John的左手与他十指相扣。

“我会把握每个机会戳你。我是养蜜蜂的，John。”

Sherlock弯下腰咬住John的脖子，John的眉毛，John的上唇，John的肩膀。

“我会把你剖开，看看你里面到底是什么样子。”

Sherlock在John肩上咬出了血。他品尝那腥味，看着慢慢盈出的红色。

“我们会飞翔，John，我们也会停滞。”

最后Sherlock坐起来让John的分身滑脱了。John想反抗但被Sherlock的手指按着嘴唇。

“我会为你演奏最美的乐曲。在凌晨3：30，趁你睡觉的时候。”

Sherlock拍John的大腿。

“我会将你领进黑暗。你会在我身后举着火把。”

Sherlock转身，双手和膝盖撑在床上，湿润的小穴就暴露在John眼前。

“我会变成你淫荡的小婊子，你专用的黑色卷发小婊子。”

Sherlock抚摸自己的臀部，然后闻了闻味道。

“也许我会死在你前面。你得冒这个险，为我哀悼，John。”

John跪坐起来，把分身重新插入Sherlock渴求的小穴。他没有动。他伏下身胸口贴着Sherlock的背，头靠在Sherlock的肩膀上。Sherlock的手抓住John的臀部。John开始抽插。

“我会成为你的危险源头。你是我暂歇的港湾。”

Sherlock在John的冲撞中满足地轻哼。他握住自己的分身开始套弄。

“咬我，John。射满我。”

John舔过Sherlock汗湿的肩膀。Sherlock在呜咽。

“是时候了。标记我。与我结合，J……”

John的牙齿陷入Sherlock的动脉搏动处。他尝到血。Sherlock尖叫着射了。

“我的alpha。”

John的舌头轻轻带起了血，他再度咬上去，品尝到了更多，然后重新舔干净。只留下一点淤痕和齿印。他的标记。他的Sherlock。

“我要你的结，John。”

John的结部膨胀起来填满了Sherlock，把两人牢牢地连接着。John的呻吟与啜泣交织，在Sherlock抽搐的小穴里注入一波又一波精液。

“我的John。我的alpha。我是你的，你的omega。”

“我的Sherlock。我的omega。”

“你看，John。我们是暴风雨前的平静，我的John。我们就是暴风雨本身。”

而后会迎来电闪雷鸣，狂风骤雨。

 

END


End file.
